


Fake Dating

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [15]
Category: Coraline (2009), The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Modern AU uwu Enjoy!
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat, Eggs (The Boxtrolls) & Coraline Jones, Eggs (The Boxtrolls)/Winifred Portley-Rind
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 40





	Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU uwu Enjoy!

Their guest room is filled with blissful silence as the gang slept peacefully in their respective beds, before they leave the hotel for their gang road trip tomorrow.

Eggs is currently sleeping soundly on his hotel bed when he was awaken by the sound of his call ringtone buzzing out of his phone. 

"Ugh," he groaned silently, picking up his phone from beside him groggily. 

"Yes?" He croaked out, not even bothering to check who called him.

"Eggs, it's Winnie." Those words immediately made him shoot up on his bed to force himself awake. He slapped his cheek, trying to wake himself up. "Gosh, I'm so sorry I slept on you babe. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the stoplight babe. It's a good thing I've convinced my parents well enough to trust me to go out with you guys," Winnie answered, as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"I'm glad you were able to convince them in the last minute," Eggs replied with a small laugh, making Winnie giggle for a bit on the other end of the line. "Yeah, such a miracle indeed," she added.

"Right," Eggs groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be right there in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, see you later handsome. Love you." 

And with that, she dropped the call, making him smile. After he went to the bathroom to give his face a splash of water, he got his cellphone before making his way outside their guest room.

Though on his way out, he noticed that neither Wybie or Coraline were anywhere to be found (yes, their beds are just that far apart), so Eggs had quickly assumed that two went out on their own business.

So he swiftly exited the hotel, walking along the street towards the stoplight where Winnie told him to wait for her. It's going to be a long walk, since the hotel they're staying in is beside a coffee shop, a bar, and finally a restaurant where the stoplight is located.

Eggs doesn't even know what time it is now, but the street is still blooming with busy lights, the coffee shop beside the hotel is still open, but he can see that only a few people are around, so it's got to be around 9 or 10 pm in the night.

He'd casually check on his phone to see if Winnie texted him or not. As he was walking past the bar though, he saw a shade of blue exit the bar, and he had to practically squint his eyes to make out the figure before him.

And then, his jaw dropped. "Oh my god."

She was really tipsy as she walked out the bar, her posture is not straight, and worst of all she's only in her pajamas. Eggs had to cover his mouth to prevent a fly from entering his mouth, or to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Chandelieeeerrr!" Coraline shouted from the distance, raising her bottle of beer up high as Eggs stared at her unusual behavior. 

This is the first time he's ever seen her drunk, and he didn't even know that Coraline can drink since they're only 17. Maybe she got kicked out of the bar after knowing she's under-aged.

Eggs shook his head and went straight towards her, as suddenly a random guy around his 20's approached Coraline and quickly wrapped an arm around her. 

"Hey hot stuff," he murmured against her ear, and even though she's very drunk, she cringed at her closeness to this random guy talking to her. 

"Eugh, get away from me dingbat," she yelped, trying to pry him off of her but he just wouldn't budge. 

That's when Eggs had to run towards her, or else something ugly might go down. "Come on babe, let's go somewhere private," the stranger whispered, trying to kiss her cheek. 

"Hey!" Eggs shouted from the distance, rushing in between them before shoving the stranger off of Coraline. "Yo, what the fuck do you think you're doing mate?"

"Whoa, whoa dude," the stranger slurred, placing his hands in front of him in defense. "I found her first, go find your own."

Eggs had to purse his lips in hesitation. He can't believe he's doing this, but he has to. 

"No bro. You should be the one finding your own," Eggs stated, grabbing Coraline's arm as he pulled her beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder before giving the stranger a glare.

"Why? She's my girlfriend." 

"What the fuck?" Coraline muttered, but the more she stared at the other guy protecting him, she recognized that it was her boyfriend's best friend defending her. "Eggs!" She exclaimed, playing along with his show.

The stranger in front of them wasn't buying their cover up, so Coraline boldly got up on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

She'll have to admit, she has never tiptoed just to kiss someone (since her boyfriend is real short), but from her point of view, Eggs looks like he wants to die in this very moment.

The stranger shrugged, rolling his eyes as he simply walked towards the bar once again, leaving the two friends alone. They stood like that for a while, still trying process what just happened. 

Eggs had to make sure the dude is no longer around, and when the coast was clear he unwrapped his arm around Coraline. "Phew, that was close girl."

"Eggs?" Someone said from the distance. Coraline is still tipsy and had to lean against Eggs to support her balance.

"Winnie!" Eggs exclaimed in delight before he dragged Coraline with him quickly towards the stoplight.

"Wait sis, why are you here?" Coraline asked Winnie groggily, as the two tall people stood in front of the red head.

Winnie's brows knitted together in confusion. "Wait, what the fuck happened to you two?" Winnie asked, trying to keep all of her belongings in place.

"There was a drunk guy going after Coraline, so I pretended to date her just to pry him off," Eggs answered, looking at her dead in the eyes, as the blue haired girl nodded lazily in agreement.

"Wow, that's like the smartest decision you've made Eggs. Thanks for saving my insanely drunk sister I guess," Winnie replied with a small chuckle, as Coraline slurred drunkenly against his shoulder.

"Um, I'll go grab your stuff babe, take Coraline," Eggs told her carefully, walking towards Winnie's stuff as she guided her sister to lean on her shoulder instead. 

Coraline mumbled something incoherent, as Winnie wrapped an arm around her sister for support.

"Alright," Eggs huffed, finally figuring out how to carry all of Winnie's things without them falling apart. She nodded to him, slightly re adjusting herself. "Let's go."

When their trio finally arrived back to the hotel, Wybie was running towards them. "What the fuck? Where did you find Coraline?" He asked frantically.

"It's a long story man, but please help me with your girlfriend before she pukes on my clothes," Winnie pleaded to Wybie, making the brunette rush to her aid.

As soon as Coraline is safely held under Wybie's care, Winnie rushed to Eggs to help him carry her belongings since he's a walking corpse by now with how heavy all her stuff are.

When the four of them got to their hotel room quietly, Eggs immediately gave Wybie his full explanation on what went down earlier in front of the bar as Winnie helped her sister to her bed.

"So wait, so you're saying that you saw Coraline in a bar, then a dude approaches her, then you two pretended that you're dating to pry him off?" Wybie asked.

"Yes," Eggs replied softly, setting some of Winnie's things near his bed.

"That's literally the smartest thing you've ever done," Wybie mocked the tall man with a small grin.

"That's literally what Winnie told me when I told her about this," Eggs deadpanned, making the brunette laugh.

Wybie looked at his tall best friend for a while, before grabbing Eggs' arm and dragged him to their hotel room's balcony.

Then, the shorter male looked at Eggs dead in the eye. "You sure you two didn't get into any dirty business?" Wybie questioned him with a raised eyebrow as if he's ready to throw a punch.

"DUDE!" Eggs shouted, before receiving a small shush from inside their room, making the two boys flinch. 

He looked back at the brunette, giving him the most serious face he can ever muster. "Cora's your girl, I would never."

"I understand why you did what you did, so I trust you," Wybie told him calmly, giving him a soft smile.

Eggs breathed out, before offering his hand for a high five. "Thanks Wybs," he told him, as the two performed their secret hand shake.

"No bro, thank you," Wybie corrected, making Eggs smile at him. "If it wasn't for you, Coraline might be in grave danger right now and we don't know about it. And I appreciate what you did for her back there, Eggs. Thank you for that." 

Usually, boy best bros are more chaotic, dorky and are also fun to watch. But in times like these, the two of them realized that sometimes, your friends are siblings you never asked for, but you always needed.

Winnie opened the balcony doors, making the two boys look at her. "You two, off to bed!" 

Wybie and Eggs laughed at her. "Yes mom," Eggs teased playfully, as they made their way back in their hotel room and on their respective beds to sleep for their gang road trip tomorrow.


End file.
